Delos (Theme Park) (1973)
Delos is the name of the theme park in 1973's ''Westworld'' and 1976's ''Futureworld''. Similar to Disneyland or smaller theme parks, it initially contains three "worlds" or "resorts" (smaller parks): Medieval World, Roman World and Westworld. Delos shuts down after the "turmoil" in Westworld. Chuck Browning spins the malfunction and disaster as being contained only with in Westworld. After two years and an expenditure of $1.5 billion, Delos reopens, minus Westworld, but with the addition of two new worlds: Spa World and Futureworld, having replaced "every circuit, every program, every robot." Park Geography Outside World Delos requires travel by hovercraft over what appears to be a vast desert to reach its facilities. Inside World As seen from maps in Westworld, and from the chase scene, all Delos Parks are within walking (possibly extended) distance of each other. Park employees use maintenance carts and delivery vans to travel throughout the parks. Newly arrived visitors are transported from the hovercraft terminal to park entrances at the resort hub by visitor trams. Resorts within the Park In the Westworld film: * Medieval World * Roman World * Westworld (or Western World) In the Futureworld film: * Medieval World * Roman World * Westworld (defunct) * Spa World * Futureworld Management facilities * Robot repair lab * Arrivals terminal * Control Room Branding Logo The Delos Logo appears similar to a Yin-Yang symbol. However, a Yin-Yang symbol has two parts and is colored black and white, while the Delos logo has three parts, and is colored red (representing Medieval World), yellow (representing Roman World), and blue (representing Westworld). This is overlaid with a white, three-pronged equilateral symbol. Sometimes, this logo is encircled by the park's logo and tagline. Taglines Westworld The Vacation of the Future, Today! Boy, have we got a vacation for you! Futureworld The most unique resort in the history of the world! Cost Guests Compared to the > $40k per day cost of attending Westworld in the ''Westworld'' TV series, the films' Delos parks cost: * $1,000 per day in the Westworld film * $1,200 per day in the Futureworld film Park $1.5 billion was spent to rebuild every aspect of the Delos park after the events of Westworld (during the intervening two years before the reopening of Delos in Futureworld]]). Company Delos may also be the name of the company that owns/controls the theme park, but this is not made clear in the films. Park Employees Westworld: * Ed Ramsey * (Many) Unnamed Workmen * (Many) Unnamed Technicians * (Multiple) Unnamed Supervisors ** Unnamed Chief Supervisor Futureworld: * Employee 1 * Employee 2 Gallery Ed Ramsey Westworld 1973.jpg|Ed Ramsey interviewing people at the Delos resort hub (Westworld) Westworld 1973 resort logo.png|The Delos resort logo, as depicted in an in-flight advertisement Westworld 1973 delos resorts ad.png|Delos in-flight advertisement showing the three theme parks: Roman World, Medieval World, Westworld Westworld 1973 hovercraft 01.png|Visitors are ferried to the Delos resort hub aboard large passenger hovercraft (seen here landing at the hub) Westworld 1973 visitor tram to mw (red) and ww (blue).png|Guests boarding visitor trams that take them to the entrance areas of one of the three parks Westworld 1973 visitor tram to ww (blue) 01.png|Guests on blue-coded visitor trams headed to the Westworld entrance area Westworld 1973 control room 01.png|Control room Westworld 1973 control room 02.png|Control room Westworld 1973 control room 03.png|Control room Westworld 1973 control room 04.png|Control room Westworld 1973 control room 05.png|Control room Westworld 1973 repair lab androids and animals.png|Underground robot repair and maintenance labs of the Westworld park Delos 1973-2.png|Delos resort logo on the side of a maintenance van Delos 1976-3.png|The Delos resort's new logo, or possibly the logo of the corporation that owns it (Futureworld) Video Westworld (1 10) Movie CLIP - Delos Commercial (1973) HD Westworld (4 10) Movie CLIP - Behind the Scenes (1973) HD Category:Locations (1973-1980) Category:Westworld Film series (1970s)